The invention relates to a hinge, particularly for a vehicle flap, having two hinge parts and an axle bolt which, axially inserted into aligned openings in the hinge parts, forms a swivelling axis for the hinge parts. A section of one of the hinge parts is axially arranged either between two legs of the other hinge part or in each case between an axial supporting shoulder of the axle bolt and of the other hinge part.
A hinge of this type is shown, for example, in German Patent Document DE 196 33 152 A1 and is constructed as a demountable tailgate hinge of a motor vehicle. One half of the hinge, in particular, is connected in a permanent manner with the rear flap and the other half of the hinge is detachably fastened to the rearward roof cross member by means of detachable fastening devices and an auxiliary plate. After the release of a fastening device, the hinge half assigned to the roof cross member can be removed from the roof cross member and the auxiliary plate which remains connected with the roof cross member. So that, during the new mounting of the temporarily removed hinge half, another positionally accurate placing is implemented with respect to the auxiliary plate and the roof cross member, the removed hinge half and the auxiliary plate have two mutually spaced guiding devices which, when the two parts approach one another, permit a mutual centering. Because of the auxiliary plate and the guiding devices, the manufacturing of the hinge requires high expenditures and costs. When the hinge is constructed to be largely without axial play, the axle bolt would be non-detachably riveted to the hinge parts.
It is an object of the invention to provide a hinge of the above-mentioned type, in which the hinge parts can easily be separated from one another and can later be reconnected.
This object is achieved, in certain preferred embodiments of the invention, by way of at least two axially adjacent surfaces of the two hinge parts or of one of the hinge parts and of the axle bolt, which are mutually adjusted during the swivelling of the hinge, are sloped in the same direction with respect to the swivelling axis of the axle bolt, whereby, in one angular position, the two hinge parts have an axial distance from one another and, in another angular position, the two hinge parts have no distance from one another or have a smaller axial distance from one another. Advantageous embodiments of the invention are contained in the subclaims.
In certain preferred embodiments, when mounting a frontal or rear flap provided on a motor vehicle, the hinges permitting a swivelling movement of the frontal or rear flap can optionally be mounted in a precise position in the body shell. In this case, the two hinge parts can each be adjusted in a corresponding precise position, for example, on a flange area and can be connected with the assigned wall area, for example, on the one hand, with the motor vehicle body and, on the other hand, with the frontal or rear flap by way of corresponding fastening devices.
The two hinge parts of the hinge are swivellably connected by way of an axle bolt which, at least after a first mounting of the hinge, can be axially removed from the aligned openings in the hinge parts. An axial removal of the axle bolt and thus a separating of the hinge parts after a positionally precise mounting of the hinge can be useful, for example, when the part connected with a hinge half, such as a lower rear flap part of a rear flap with two oppositely swivellable rear flap parts, represents an obstruction during the mounting of additional components particularly in the interior of the motor vehicle.
When mounting additional components, for example, in a trunk, or the like, which can be closed by the rear flap, the rear flap or a rear flap part may also be interfering when the rear flap or the rear flap part is open. After the mounting of these additional components or, for example, after a separate surface treatment of parts, the two hinge parts can be reconnected in a particularly simple manner.
Since the axially adjacent surfaces of the two hinge parts or of one hinge half and of the axle bolt are sloped in the same direction with respect to an ideal plane perpendicular to the swivelling axis and, as a result, have an axial distance from one another which depends on the angular position of the two hinge parts with respect to one another, it is possible to select a favorable angular position for the new connecting of the two hinge parts in which the axially adjacent surfaces have a sufficiently large or maximal distance from one another and therefore facilitate an approaching of the hinge parts also in the case of a mechanical or mechanically supporting mounting of the hinge parts or of the parts connected therewith. When the two hinge parts fastened to assigned parts at the favorable angular position are moved into a position in which the openings constructed therein are aligned, subsequently the axle bolt can be fitted or screwed into the aligned openings, in which case possibly a protection against torsion or a knurling on a circumferential area of the axle bolt sufficiently secures the latter with respect to a hinge part. The sloping and the axial spacing of the axially adjacent surface in the favorable angular position can be selected such that the two hinge parts, when the frontal or rear flap is then closed, preferably have no or only a slight axial distance from one another.
In the gap between the axially adjacent surfaces, a spring element, such as a cup spring, can be arranged which, in a defined angular position, causes a frictional force on these surfaces which fixes the position of the hinge parts with respect to one another or damps the movement of the hinge. The hinge can be used for single-shear or multiple-shear, for example, two-shear hinges.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.